


Madrigal

by IreneADonovan



Series: Rush and Beer [3]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Charles in a Wheelchair, Erik Has Feelings, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, Post-Canon, Rush (the band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:19:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9855719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneADonovan/pseuds/IreneADonovan
Summary: A Charles/Erik scene that takes place immediately after"Better Men and Better Beer."





	

  
_When dragons grow too mighty_  
_To slay with pen or sword,_  
_I grow weary of the battle_  
_And the storm I walk toward._  
_When all around is madness_  
_And there's no safe port in view_.  
_I long to turn my path homeward_  
_To stop a while with you._

_When life becomes as barren_  
_And as cold as winter's skies,_  
_There's a beacon in the darkness_  
_In a distant pair of eyes._  
_In vain to search for honor,_  
_And in vain to search for truth._  
_Yet these things can still be given._  
_Your love has shown me proof._

“Madrigal” by Rush  
Lyrics by Neil Peart  
  
  


Erik found Charles alone in his study. Perfect. He used his power to shut and lock the door, while Charles' blue eyes regarded him with curiosity but without fear. Trusting as always. 

Erik set the boombox he'd borrowed from Peter down, trying to decide what to do now that he was here. He'd considered a dozen options on his way back, but none had felt right.

F-ck it! He marched over to Charles, leaned down, and planted a kiss on those sinfully red lips.

Those cerulean eyes went impossibly wide, and for a moment Erik thought he'd made a huge mistake, then Charles seized his collar with both hands and started kissing him back with the frantic intensity of a starving man.

Erik's arms circled Charles' torso, as his senses drank in the man he loved. The dusting of freckles across his cheeks. The soft moans of pleasure deep in his throat. The mingled scents of soap and sweat. The taste of Scotch on his lips. The hard strength of the muscles in his chest and arms. The low thrum of the metal in his wristwatch.

When they finally parted, neither man could speak for a full minute, but Charles found his voice first. “Care to explain, my friend?” There was no heat in his words, but there was wariness. That was okay. Erik figured he deserved it.

“I love you,” he said simply.

Charles sighed. “That's hardly news. You've loved me, as I have loved you, for the last twenty years. It's never been enough before.”

“I”m tired,” Erik said, dropping to the floor to sit cross-legged at the foot of Charles' chair. “Tired of running. Tired of hiding. Tired of fighting.” He hung his head. “Tired of being alone.”

“Do you remember what I said to you the first time we met?”

“Calm your mind.”

Charles chuckled. “That, too. But I was really thinking of 'Erik, you're not alone.'” Charles spread his arms wide. 

Erik rose to his knees and let himself be folded into the arms of the man who loved him back.

It was only many hours later, as he drifted off to sleep in his love's embrace, that he remembered the song he'd wanted to play for Charles. 

Ah well, there'd be plenty of time for that now.


End file.
